Tetris
Tetris is a series of video games originally designed and programmed by Alexey Pajitnov in the Soviet Union in 1984. The original Tetris game is also the first game in the Tris series, of which Tetris is a sub-series. The gameplay consists in stacking the falling shapes, called "Tetrominos", each composed of four blocks, trying to leave the least gaps as possible, since if a full line of blocks is created, it is cleared and awards points, while if the blocks reach the top of the field it's Game Over. Since they're all puzzle games, most of them don't have any kind of storyline, so it might seem not appropriate to consider it a fictional series, however some of them do have a storyline with characters interacting with the tetrominos, such as Tetris Plus, and others feature the Tetrominos as living beings such as Kids Tetris, so we can say that at least at some point, the Tetris series told a story, making it a fictional series. Video games Many Tetris games have been released in the years, and its difficult to say which is a new game, which is a remake, and which is a port of the same game, as most of them are basically the same game with minor changes or extra modes. Here we listed a total of 84 releases: *''Tetris'' (june 6, 1984), IBM PC. *''TETЯIS: The Soviet Mind Game'' (1988), NES by Tengen. *''Vs. Tetris'' (1988), Arcade version of TETЯIS by Tengen. *''Tetris'' (1988), Arcade by Sega. *''Tetris'' (june 14, 1989), Game Boy. *''Tetris'' (November 1989), NES by Nintendo. *''3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris/Nintendo World Cup'' (november 1989), NES. *''Super Tetris'' (1991), PC. *''Super Tetris 2 + Bombliss'' (1991), Famicom. *''Tetris Classic'' (june 1992), DOS. *''Tetris Flash'' (september 21, 1993), Famicom/NES. Known outside Japan as Tetris 2. *''Tetris Battle Gaiden'' (december 24, 1993), Super Famicom. *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' (december 1994), SNES. *''Super Tetris 3'' (december 16, 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. *''V-Tetris'' (august 25, 1995), Virtual Boy. *''Tetris Blast'' (january 1, 1996), Game Boy. *''Tetris Plus'' (1996), Arcade. Later released on Game Boy, PlayStation and Sega Saturn. *''Tetris S'' (1996), Sega Saturn. *''Tetris Jr.'' (1996), LCD game. *''3D Tetris'' (march 22, 1996), Virtual Boy. *''Tetris Attack'' (august 1996), SNES, Game Boy. Actually a remake of Panel de Pon with Yoshi themes, the Game Boy version was released in Japan as Yoshi no Panepon, while the SNES version was released for Satellaview in 2000. *''Tetris Plus 2'' (1997), Arcade. *''Tetrisphere'' (august 11, 1997), Nintendo 64. *''Tetris: The Grand Master'' (august 1998), Arcade. *''Tetris DX'' (october 21, 1998), Game Boy Color. *''Tetris 64'' (november 13, 1998), Nintendo 64. *''Magical Tetris Challenge Featuring Mickey'' (november 20, 1998), Nintendo 64. Known outside Japan as Magical Tetris Challenge. Also released on PlayStation and Game Boy Color. *''Tetris 4D'' (december 23, 1998), DreamCast. *''The Next Tetris'' (january 7, 1999), PC. *''Kids Tetris'' (1999), PC. *''The New Tetris'' (july 31, 1999), Nintendo 64. *''Tetris The Absolute The Grand Master 2'' (2000), Arcade. *''Tetris The Absolute The Grand Master 2 PLUS'' (2000), Arcade. *''Shockwave Tetris'' (april 20, 2000), Online. *''SuperLite 1500 Series: The Tetris'' (july 19, 2000), PlayStation. *''Tetris With Cardcaptor Sakura: Eternal Heart'' (august 10, 2000), PlayStation. *''Sega Tetris'' (november 23, 2000), Arcade, DreamCast. *''Nintendo Mini Classics: Tetris'' (november 30, 2000), Game & Watch Mini Classics. Remake of Tetris for the Game Boy, it's the only Mini Classic game to be based on a Game Boy title instead of a Game & Watch game. *''The Next Tetris: Online Edition'' (december 15, 2000), DreamCast. *''Tetris Worlds'' (september 5, 2001), PC, Game Boy Advance. Later released on PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox. *''Tetris Kiwamemichi'' (2002), Arcade. Later released on PlayStation 2. *''Tetris'' (march 18, 2002), WonderSwan Color. *''Pokémon Shock Tetris'' (march 21, 200), Pokémon Mini. Known as Pokémon Tetris in Europe. *''Tetris Blue'' (june 3, 2002), mobile phone. *''Tetris Red'' (june 3, 2002), mobile phone. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars & Tetris Worlds'' (2003), Xbox. *''Minna no Soft Series: Tetris Advance'' (december 28, 2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Lighted Tetris'' (2004), LCD game. *''Tetris: Tournament for Prizes!'' (february 4, 2004), mobile phone. *''Tetris Deluxe'' (march 12, 2004), mobile phone. *''PlayTV Arcade Legends: Tetris'' (july 30, 2004), Plug-N-Play. Remake of TETЯIS by Tengen. *''Tetris Elements'' (october 24, 2004), PC. *''Big Screen Tetris'' (2005), LCD game. A new version of Lighted Tetris. *''Tetris: The Grand Master 3 - Terror-Instinct'' (march 2005), Arcade. *''Tetris: The Grand Master ACE'' (december 10, 2005), Xbox 360. *''Tetris Black'' (2006), Mobile phone. *''Tetris'' (2006), Blackberry. *''Tetris DS'' (march 20, 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Tetris Mania'' (august 24, 2006), mobile phone. *''Tetris'' (september 2006), iPod. *''Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol.28 Tetris Collection'' (september 28, 2006), PlayStation 2. *''PlayTV Arcade Legends: Family Tetris'' (october 2006), Plug-N-Play. *''Tetris Green'' (2007), Mobile phone. *''Tetris Crystal'' (2007), Mobile phone. *''Tetris Zone'' (february 22, 2007), Windows. *''Tetris Evolution'' (march 19, 2007), Xbox 360. *''Tetris Splash'' (october 3, 2007), Xbox LIVE Arcade. *''Tetris Friends'' (2008), Online. Found at tetrisfriends.com *''Tetris Missions 2008'' (2008), Mobile phone. *''Tetris Blockout'' (march 1, 2008), mobile phone. *''Tetris POP'' (september 8, 2008), mobile phone. *''Tetris Party'' (october 14, 2008), WiiWare. *''Tetris 360°'' (2009), LCD game. *''Tetris'' (october 1, 2009), PSP Go. *''Tetris Revolution'' (november 2009), mobile phone. *''Tetris Dekaris'' (december 2009), Arcade. *''Amagami Tetris'' (december 2009), Windows. Crossover with the Amagami series. *''Tetris Time'' (2010), LCD game. *''Tetris Battle'' (June 2010), Online found at [facebook.com. *''Tetris Party Deluxe'' (september 2010), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Tetris Party Live'' (november 22, 2010), Nintendo DSiWare. *''Tetris'' (january 5, 2011), PS3 PlayStation Network. *''Tetris Axis'' (october 2, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. *''Tetris Stars'' (december 9, 2011), Online. Found at facebook.com. Removed on August 31, 2012. *''Tetris Blitz'' (August 31, 2013), iOS, Android, Windows Phone. Board Games Three Tetris board games have been released: *''Tetris Tower 3D'' (2004). *''Tetris Cube'' (2009). *''Tetris Link'' (2011). Merchandise Not many official Tetris items have been released. These include: *''Game Center Bank 3 Minute Tetris'' (2008). A moneybox shaped like an arcade cabinet that plays a Tetris game every time a coin is inserted. *''Tetris 25th Anniversary'' (2009). T-shirts, caps and other items celebrating the game's 25th anniversary. *''Tetris Gems'' (2010). Actual valuable pendants, earrings and rings shaped like Tetrominos. Links to other series Despite Tetris being a sub-series of the Tris series, all link pages on this wiki refer to Tetris instead of Tris, because of Tetris being much more popular than Tris in general, because there only are four Tris games that are not "Tetris" and because many people actually consider the other Tris games part of the Tetris series. Note: aside from direct crossovers, we count type 1 links when Tetrominos appear as real elements in other series, or when characters from other series directly interact with the tetrominos within a Tetris game; if a Tetris game simply has a theme from another series, it is counted as a type 2 link, considering those themes just images of a fictional series within the Tetris game. |- | ||''Flash Point||1989||[[Flash Point X Tetris|''Flash Point is a clone of Tetris; they were released together in Sega Tetris Arcade in Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol.28 Tetris Collection.]]||3 |- | ||''Bloxeed||1989||[[Bloxeed X Tetris|''Bloxeed is a clone of Tetris; they were released together in Sega Tetris Arcade in Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol.28 Tetris Collection.]]||3 |- | ||'Block Out'|| ||''Tetris Block Out'' is a crossover beteen the two series.||1 }} |- | ||''Panel de Pon|| ||[[Panel de Pon X Tetris|''Tetris Attack is a remake of Panel de Pon.]]||3 |- | ||'Mickey Mouse'|| ||''Magical Tetris Challenge Featuring Mickey'' is part of both series.||1 |- | ||'CardCaptor Sakura'|| ||''Tetris With Cardcaptor Sakura: Eternal Heart'' is part of both series.||1 |- | ||'Pokémon'|| ||''Pokémon Shock Tetris'' is part of both series.||1 |- | ||''Star Wars||2003||[[Star Wars X Tetris|The game ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars has been released in compilation with Tetris Worlds.]]||3 |- | ||Devil World|| ||[[Ice Climber X Tetris|One of the themes in Standard Mode of Tetris DS is based on Devil World.]]||2 |- | ||Urban Champion|| ||[[Ice Climber X Tetris|One of the themes in Standard Mode of Tetris DS is based on Urban Champion.]]||2 |- | ||Duck Hunt|| ||[[Ice Climber X Tetris|One of the themes in Standard Mode of Tetris DS is based on Duck Hunt.]]||2 Category:Sub-series Category:Series Category:The Tetris Company